fantendoswapnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Haterman
Haterman is a male Emotien, created by that appears in some Nintendo Swapnote letters. Haterman hates everyone and everything in existance and isn't afraid to show it, he is the star of the Haterman Be Hatin' letters. Haterman has multiple relatives who are of the same species as him, including; his sister Lovergirl and his cousins, Indifferentboy and Insecurewoman. General Information Personality and Traits Haterman is generally seen to hate everyone, he hates everyone he meets and will usually tell them this upon meeting them. Haterman also is shown to hate non-living objects too, as shown when he tells a bench that he hates it. Physical Description Haterman is a hairy, man-sized creature. He has two big eyebrows that cover half of his beedy black eyes, aswell as a pointy nose and usually an annoyed expression. He also has white gloves. Nothing more of Haterman has been shown as of yet. Powers and Abilities Haterman isn't really shown to have any powers, other than hating everyone and everything he meets. Game Appearances ''Swapnote RPG Note Appearances *Haterman first appeared in ''Haterman Be Hatin' #1, where he states that he hates everyone and is then told to go away by Eltario. *Haterman then appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #2, in which he tells a bench that he hates it, only for Eltario to respond by saying "You hate a bench?". *Haterman next appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #3 when he is hating something and Lovergirl is loving something, Eltario is annoyed at the fact that there are now two of them. *Haterman then is seen in Haterman Be Hatin' #4, in which he states that he hates SOPA and PIPA, and Eltario then responds by stating that everyone hates them. *Haterman appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #5, where his cousin, Indifferentboy is visiting. Haterman tells Indifferentboy that he hates him, while Indifferentboy states he dosen't care. *Haterman then appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #6, where he asks The Frog what he wants, only for The Frog to reply by stating "I WANT YOUR SOUL" while doing his death stare. *Haterman made his next appearance in Haterman Be Hatin' #7, where a new Emotien called Staredude appears, Haterman calls him a bastard but Staredude just continues to stare at him, much to Haterman's annoyance. *Haterman then appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #8, in which he tells Tucker that he hates his face, Tucker then sheds a single tear while Haterman yells "Haha" in his face. *Haterman is next seen in Haterman Be Hatin' #9, where he meets Soviet Sledge Bro., Soviet Sledge Bro. offers him some vodka but Haterman states he hates vodka. *Haterman then appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #10, when he once again tells everyone he hates them, then sticking his middle finger up at them. This is the first time part of Haterman other than his head have been seen. *Haterman is then seen in Haterman Be Hatin' #11, where he is talking to Hat Person who then puts a hat on his head. Haterman states that he hates hats. *Haterman next appears in Assault on Crapface #2, where Ferb mistakes him for Crapface after Arend describes Crapface as a white face. *Haterman then shows up in Assault on Crapface #3, where he reluctantly agrees to team up with Arend and Ferb to beat Crapface. *Haterman is then seen in Assault on Crapface #5, where he, Arend and Ferb are dressing up as The Frog in an attempt to get close to Crapface so that they can attack him. *Haterman then appears in Assault on Crapface #6, in which Haterman's earlier statement that their plan would fail because the real Frog would be with Crapface is proven to be true. *Haterman then shows up in Assault on Crapface #7, where he is seen talking to Arend and Ferb while Assenav is planning to assassinate them. *Haterman also appears in What the Fant...? #7, in which he is apparently a doctor and tells Ángel that he hates his problems. *Haterman is then seen in a note by Tucker in which he dosen't like the way someone is looking at him, and then he states he dosen't like anything. *Haterman then appears in a note by Arend where Ángel questions why we only ever get to see Haterman's head, Haterman states that he hates that question. *Haterman later appears in a note from ACL, where Jake asks what Haterman hates, in which he replies that he hates EVERYTHING. Quotes *''"I hate you all."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #1 *''"I hate you."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #2 *''"I hate you."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #3 *''"Haterman hates SOPA and PIPA."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #4 *''"Haterman's cousin is visiting..."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #5 *''"I hate you."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #5 *''"What the hell do you want?"'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #6 *''"That bastard..."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #7 *''"Haterman hates your face."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #8 *''"Haha!"'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #8 *''"Haterman hates vodka."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #9 *''"Haterman hates you all."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #10 *''"BITCHES!"'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #10 *''"Haterman hates hats."'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #11 *''"Haterman hates joining you..."'' - Assault on Crapface #3 *''"...but I'm joining anyway. 'Cause I also hate Crapface''" - Assault on Crapface #3 *''"Unless the real Frog is with him."'' - Assault on Crapface #5 *''"Thats because I hate this."'' - Assault on Crapface #5 *''"Told ya."'' - Assault on Crapface #6 *''"Haterman hates your problems..."'' - What the Fant...? #7 *''"Haterman don't like the way your looking at him."'' - A note by Tucker *''"Haterman don't like nothin'."'' - A note by Tucker *''"...I hate that question of yours."'' - A note by Arend Trivia *Haterman tends to talk in third-person alot. *Haterman was thought to be a villain at first, this was later proven false, because of the fact that he hates both heroes and villains, thus making him an anti-hero. **Despite this, he also hates anti-heroes. *Haterman is said to hate everyone equally. Gallery Haterman.png|''Swapnote RPG'' Category:Characters Category:Fantendo:Swapnote Category:Eltario's Characters Category:Eltario's Things Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Emotiens Category:GemGames Co. Category:Swapnote RPG Category:Permission Needed